yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Phyruos
'First Name' Phyruos 'Last Name' Kibishi 'IMVU Name' Phyruos 'Nicknames' He was usually called Phy but to the women he's slept with, he was given the nickname "The Destroyer of Pussies." 'Age' 22 08/22 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'9" 'Weight' 225 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Phyruos is generally a good guy, though he has his pervy tendencies. He can be kind hearted when he wants to, but it really depends on who he's dealing with. He's very professional when it comes to it, but he does tend to slip some humor in(mostly crude) to keep things light. If things ever get tough for him to handle, which hardly ever happens, Phy will go out and wander the streets of D2 until he feels 'better'. When it comes to women, Phy has a tendancy to be a flirt (not as much so if he's on duty.) and a perv but never both to the same woman. It was almost like he could read a woman just by looking at her. Phy has been with his fair share of women, both innocent and 'naughty', but he never stays in a relationship long. Especially if talk about 'their' future arises, though if he did happen to slip and get a girl pregnant, he wouldn't just walk out, but he wouldn't stay completely if he didn't want to. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Auto-Repair. 'Fighting Style' Muay Thai, American Kickboxing, Close Quarters Combat, Marine Corps Martial Arts 'Weapon of Choice' For the most part, Phy uses his body (Arms, legs, hands, feet, and his head.) but he does own a few firearms (Mostly standard sidearms.). Allies/Enemies Enemies: KPD, Homicidal Maniacs Allies: None so far. 'Background' Phy grew up in what he liked to call a 'broken home'. His step mother was constantly being beaten by his biological father and his uncle, who was living with them to keep himself hidden from the KPD. The two abusive men suffered from a mixture of bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, and anger management issues. Luckily, Phy and his baby sister, Amai, weren't passed down either of those mental instabilities. As the years passed, he began to wonder why his step mother, Yuki, even stayed with his sadistic father. Even he wanted to leave and he was the guys' son. At age 15, Phy lost his virginity to one of the schools best dancers which brought on boiling jealousy along with the buzz of news. This also boosted Phy's ego and confidence. He became a 'cassanova'. A heartbreaker. No strings attached was more his style. On the eve of his 16th birthday, Phy returned home to his eight year old little sister crying very loudly. He threw his bag aside and ran through the house, following the hysterical sobs. As he got closer to his siter's room, dark stains on the walls came into view. Blood. Handprints, smear marks, spattering. It nearly covered the walls. Phy's body trembled with fear and rage as adrenaline surged through his muscular body. Without a second thought, the teen kicked down his younger sister's bedroom door, only to freeze. There on the princess bed he had done his best to build for his sister for her birthday last month was his dad. Under his dad's half bare body, Phy caught the slightest glimpse of pale skin. A small hand flopped around lightly as his dad thrusted like a wild animal. The young girl sobbed harder, begging for her older brothers help. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. He jumped a bit, preparing himself for a fight, only to be met with a similar sight. His uncle on top of his step mother, though he could tell by the amount of blood covering the two that she was long gone. Phy's body shook and he lashed out, grabbing his uncle by his long, dark ponytail. A string of cursewords left the man's mouth as Phy yanked the man off of Yuki, but he wasn't able to do much after that, considering he was knocked unconcious when his little sister was thrown at him violently, causing him to fall into the door frame. He was out cold. About a day or so later, he woke up in a hospital bed. He tried to move, but handcuffs kept him from doing too much. Later that day, he was questioned. Apparently he was framed for the death of his step mother and the rape and attempted murder of his younger sister. It took months, almost years until finally his uncle and father were charged with their crimes and sentnced to death by injection. Phy fought for custody of his younger sister after he was emancipated, but he recieved a 'no go'. He could only visit her every now and then. When Phy turned 19, he had finished just enough schooling to get a job at an auto repair shop. He used his secod paycheck to purchase an old Harley which he started working on right away. It kept his mind and hands busy, for the most part. Well. . .that and all of the fighting classes he was still taking (He started taking them at an earlier age to impress his friends at first.). Phy was living in a single room apartment with a small bathroom. The rent was pretty low (including appliances/utilities) so he was just fine living there. He didn't usually bring guests to his home unless they were going to fuck then leave, other than that, it was pretty empty. As Phy hit 22, he started wanting to see his sister more, so he was granted permission to take her every weekend if she wanted, though he had to remind her to take her medication. She was never really the same after that night. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~